First Date With Len
by Shana Granger
Summary: Hari ini, tepatnya tanggal 14 Februari, Rin dan Len berkencan! Bagaimana cerita mereka? RnR please? Sequel dari fict 'Tersesat Bersama Len' Mind to RnR?


** First Date With Len**

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid bukan milik saya.

CAUTION: mungkin typo bertebaran

.

.

.

* * *

(Normal PoV)

* * *

"Hm, tambahkan sedikit kacang almond…"

Seorang gadis berambut honeyblond kini sedang membuat coklat. Sesekali Ia menggaruk rambut honeyblondnya yang tak gatal tanda kebingungan.

Ia menuangkan se-panci coklat cair ke dalam cetakan berbentuk hati dan memasukkan beberapa butir kacang almond. Setelah itu, ia memasukkan cetakkan—dan juga coklat didalamnya—ke dalam freezer kulkas.

Ia melepas celemek kuningnya dan duduk di sofa. Tangannya mencari-cari sebuah benda bernama remote karena ia ingin menonton televisi. Sesekali ia mengambil snack yang ada di toples dihadapannya.

"Kagamine-sama? Belum tidur?" tanya seorang maid kepadanya.

"Belum, bi." jawab Rin.

"Ayo tidur dulu. Besok sekolah lho!" ujar maid itu.

"Oke,"

Ia—Rin—menutup toples itu, mematikan televisi, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan setelah itu berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2.

.

~skip time~

.

**KRIING KRIIING**

Suara alarm itu membangunkan seorang gadis berambut honeyblond ini. Perlahan ia membuka mata azurenya dan menggisiknya. Ia mengambil posisi duduk dan dilihatnya sebuah kalender yang terletak di kamarnya.

"Sekarang sudah tanggal 14 Februari ya?" gumamnya.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur dengan lemas lalu membuka kulkasnya untuk mengambil coklat yang kemarin ia buat. Ia memisahkan coklat itu dari cetakan dan menaruhnya ke sebuah wadah bertuliskan 'Happy Valentine Day' lalu menutup wadah itu dan menaruhnya di sebuah tas kecil.

Rin berjalan ke kamar mandi yang terletak di kamar mandi untuk mandi pastinya. Ia mengganti piyama tidurnya dengan seragam sekolah lalu berjalan—setengah berlari—menuju meja makan.

Ia hanya makan beberapa tumpuk roti dan segelas susu. Setelah itu Ia berangkat sekolah.

"Kagamine-sama, mau saya antar?" tawar seorang supir.

"Iya…"

Rin masuk ke mobilnya. Ia duduk di jok belakang sedangkan supirnya mengemudikan mobil itu dengan sangat teliti dan hati-hati. Rin hanya melihat pemandangan dari luar kaca mobil sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Anda kenapa, Kagamine-sama?" tanya pak supir.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, paman."

Sesampainya di sekolah, Rin keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya dan menyapa sahabatnya, Gumi.

"Ohayou, Gumi-chan!" sapa Rin.

"Ohayou, Rin! Ngomong-ngomong kau bawa apa?" tanya Gumi.

"I-Ini coklat buat Len." jawab Rin.

"Ciyeee ciyeee~" goda Gumi sehingga wajah Rin memerah.

"Urusai!"

Kiyo-sensei pun masuk ke kelas untuk mengajar pastinya masa untuk makan. Kiyo-sensei memulai pelajarannya. Semua murid memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskan olehnya. Tak kecuali Rin. Ya walaupun di otaknya hanya ada 1 nama,

Len Kagane.

Ya…tokoh utama perempuan kita dicerita ini sedang merindukan sosok yang bernama Len.

'Kapan selesainya ini!' gertak Rin dalam hati. Sesekali ia mengacak-acak rambut hoeyblondnya yang menimbulkan tatapan heran dari para siswa lain.

"Kagamine-san? Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kiyo-sensei.

"TI-Tidak, sensei. Aku sehat-sehat saja kok!" jawab Rin sedikit tertawa.

"_Pasti mikirin Len tuh! Ciyee~"_

"_Yoi. Ciyee Rin Kagane~!"_

"_Ciyee~!"_

Rin hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Sudah, ayo lanjutkan pelajarannya!" ujar Kiyo-sensei.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Rin hanya menaruh kepalanya di atas meja menandakan ia sedang bosan. Beberapa menit kemudian, bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid serentak keluar kelas. Rin hanya terus mematung di tempat duduknya.

"Rin, kau sakit?" tanya Gumi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedang bosan. Ya…bosan," jawabnya.

"Test…test,"

Suara itu muncul dari sebuah speaker yang terletak di kelas Rin—dan juga kelas lain—. Sumber suaranya adalah dari ruang guru.

"Anak-anak, karena hari ini guru-guru ada rapat, jadi sekarang anak-anak diperbolehkan pulang. Inget langsung pulang ga nongkrong dulu!" jelas seseorang yang suaranya terdengar dari speaker itu. Semua murid kegirangan, termasuk Rin. Ia langsung berlari menuju kelas Len. Dan menemukan Len yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Ha-Hai Len!" sapa Rin.

"Hai juga, Rin. Selamat hari valentine!" ujar Len.

"Se-selamat hari valentine juga, Len Ini untukmu," balas Rin sambil mengeluarkan sekotak coklat dan memberikannya kepada Len.

"Arigatou, Rinny~!". Len menerima kotak berisi coklat itu dan membukanya. Ia mengambil sebuah coklat dan memakannya. "Ini enak sekali, Rin. Coklatnya manis, semanis dirimu~!"

Wajah Rin memerah karena perkataan Len tadi.

"Arigatou,"

"Dou-itta,"

Len memasukan kotak coklat tadi ke dalam tasnya. Tiba-tiba Rin mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. "Kau kenapa, Rin?" tanya Len.

"Aku sudah memberikan hadiah padamu. Kau belum memberikan hadiah untukku!" jawwab Rin sambil terus cemberut dan mengembungkan pipinya. Len menarik-narik pipi Rin.

"Nanti saja, tenang kau akan ku berikan hadiah kok. Sekarang ayo jalan!" ajak Len. Rin tersenyum simpul.

"Ayo!"

Mereka berjalan kaki menuju tempat yang mereka tuju. Len mengenggam tangan Rin dan Rin hanya bisa blushing. Perhatian semua murid lain tertuju pada mereka. Rin terus menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hari ini, kita mau kemana?" tanya Len.

"Terserah dirimu lah," jawab Rin.

"Oke. Masuklah ke mobilku,"suruh Len sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Oke boss!"

Selama perjalanan, seperti biasa suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sesekali Rin mengecek handphonenya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Rin memecah keheningan.

"Kau ini, banyak nanya sekali!" seru Len sambil tertawa.

"Wajarlah, kini aku pacarmu. Wajar kalo aku kepo," balas Rin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Len memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah tempat. Mereka keluar dari mobil.

"Ini tempat apa, Len?" tanya Rin.

"Ini, Crypton Park. Kita bisa menikmati pemandangan indah disini," jawab Len. Tiba-tiba semua petugas disana membuat barisan di sekitar pintu gerbang.

"Selamat datang, Kagane-sama," kata semua petugas itu.

"Kagane-sama?" tanya Rin.

"Iya. Ini adalah milik ayahku. Jadinya, aku juga dipanggil Kagane-sama. Kata ayahku, suatu saat nanti aku harus membawa orang yang kucintai kesini," jawab Len.

"Ma-Maksudmu, a-aku?". Len menganggukan kepalanya. Warna merah tanda malu muncul di kedua pipi Rin. "Kau pasti bercanda!" seru Rin.

"Aku tidak bercanda kok~"

Mereka memasuki area Crypton Park. Disana terdapat mall, taman bunga, danau yang luas, menara cinta, taman bermain, restoran, dan lain-lain.

"Kau mau kemana dulu?" tanya Len.

"Mungkin taman bermain! Dulu kaa-san dan tou-san sering mengajakku ke taman bermain. Sekarang? Mereka terlalu sibuk," ujar Rin memasang muka sedih.

"Hey hey, sudah jangan bersedih. Kan ada aku!" kata Len mencoba menghibur Rin. Rin tersenyum simpul. "Kau mau main wahana apa dulu?"

"Rumah hantu!" jawab Rin dengan penuh semangat. Sepertinya tokoh utama kita ini penggemar horror pemirsah~. Len menengguk ludahnya.

"Baik…"

Mereka masuk ke wahana 'Rumah Hantu' dan menaiki sebuah kereta yang dikendalikan oleh mesin di tempat yang jauh. Kereta pun mulai berjalan. Terdapat banyak sekali boneka hantu disana. Terdengar beragam efek suara yang mengerikan yang dapat membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

'Dia kenapa milih yang ginian sih,' keluh Len dalam hati. Dan…

**BOO!**

Seorang manusia yang menyamar menjadi hantu menakuti mereka berdua. Membuat Len kaget dan langsung memeluk Rin.

'Kenapa jadi gue yang takut coba?' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Len-chan takut ya?" tanya Rin.

"Hey, harusnya kau memanggilku Len-kun!" kata Len. Rin tertawa.

Akhirnya mereka keluar juga dari wahana menyeramkan itu. Len menghela napasnya.

"Sekarang mau kemana?" tanya Len sambil berjalan dan memasang pose kecenya (memasukan kedua tangan ke kedua kantung celana).

"Terserah. Sekarang giliranmu menentukan pilihan," jawab Rin.

"Bagaimana jika rollercoaster? Atau giant swing?" tawar Len. Rin menengguk ludahnya.

"Gi-giant swing aja deh," ujar Rin.

"Oke!"

Len menarik tangan Rin dan berlari menuju wahana itu. Mereka mengantri selama kurang lebih 10 menit. Posisi kursi di wahana itu adalah memutar. Len duduk disamping Rin.

Semua orang yang menaiki wahana itu memasang sabuk pengaman. Petugas pun memencet tombol 'Swing' di tempat untuk mengendalikan wahana itu.

Semua orang berteriak karena diayunkan ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Len berteriak kesenangan sedangkan Rin berteriak ketakutan.

"EMAAAAAKKKK!" teriak Rin dengan suaranya yang cetar membahana.

Akhirnya setelah kurang lebih 10 menit mereka di ayun-ayun, permainan greget itu selesai juga. Mereka berdiri dari tempat duduk masing-masing dan berjalan keluar dari wahana itu.

"Tadi itu seru ya, Rin!" ujar Len dengan rasa puas. "Aku mau lagi!"

"Seru sih seru. Tapi aku mual," kata Rin.

"Kau hamil, Rin?"

**SLAP**

Sebuah tamparan tanda sayang mendarat tepat di pipi Len. Rin hanya memasang senyum terpaksa.

"…sejak kapan aku pernah melakukan 'itu'?..." gumam Rin.

"Aku bercanda, Rin. Jangan marah dong," kata Len.

Setelah kejadian itu, Rin dan Len mencoba wahana lain. Mungkin sudah semua wahana mereka coba. Mereka merasa capek dan lapar tentunya.

"Len, aku lapar. Makan dulu yuk," ajak Rin.

"Baiklah,"

Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah restoran untuk makan tentunya, karena mereka sudah lapar. Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja nomor 02 yang terletak tepat disamping jendela. Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka.

"Permisi, kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Steak 2, jus pisang 1, dan jus jeruk 1," jawab Len. Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan merekadi sebuah bloknote.

"Baiklah,"

Lalu pelayan itu pergi menuju dapur. Kembali suasana hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Kau belum memberi hadiah padaku!" ujar Rin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang menimbulkan kesan manis.

"Nanti saja," kata Len.

"Len-kun!" sapa seseorang dari jauh. Orang yang disapa menengok ke arah yang menyapanya.

"Iroha-chan?" tanya Len. Gadis yang bernama Iroha itu berjalan menghampiri Len.

"Hei, Len! Udah lama gak ketemu. Gimana kabarnya?" kata Iroha. Iroha mengambil sebuah kursi kosong dan menempatkannya di dekat meja Rin dan Len dan duduk disitu.

"Baik kok. Eh kenalin, ini pacar gue," ujar Len kepada Iroha sambil menunjuk Rin. "Rin, ini temen gue pas SMP, Iroha."

"Iroha."

"Rin."

Sementara Len dan Iroha asyik mengobrol. Rin terus diam sambil menopang dagunya tanda sebal.

* * *

(Rin PoV)

* * *

Argh! Kenapa acara dating jadi reunian? Sesekali aku memasang senyum untuk menutupi kekesalanku.

Cemburu?

Jelaslah! Aku terus mengerucutkan bibirku. Temen SMP diajak ngobrol masa pacar sendiri enggak?

"Permisi, pesanan anda telah datang," ujar seorang pelayan menghampiri kami. Ia menaruh makanan yang kami pesan di atas meja.

"Iroha, kamu mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang bayarin," tawar Len.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah kenyang. Aku duluan ya. Bye~" tolak Iroha sambil melambaikan tangannya dan pergi menjauhi kami.

"Ciyeee, Rin cemburu ya?" goda Len padaku.

"Apa sih?" tanyaku dengan nada sok dingin.

"Udah deh, jangan tsundere lagi dong, sayang~". Ia mencubit kedua pipiku dengan gemas. Wajahku memerah karena ia memanggilku 'sayang'. "Makan dulu. Nanti keburu dingin jadi gak enak," sambungnya.

Aku dan Len memakan makanan yang kami pesan dengan lahap.

Setelah kami selesai makan, kami membayar makanan itu dan pergi keluar dari restoran ini. Len mengajakku ke sebuah danau yang terletak disini yang bernama 'Danau Cinta'.

Mengapa demikian?

Danau ini adalah danau buatan yang berbentuk hati.

Kami menaiki perahu kayuh berbentuk bebek dan duduk sampingan. Kami terus mengayuh perahu itu.

"Rin," panggil Len.

"Ya?" tanyaku.

"Kau ingin tahu, apa hadiah dari ku?" tanya Len.

"Iya dong!" jawabku.

"Bener?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk senang.

"Cium aku dulu disini!" suruh Len sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"Jangan pervert!" gertakku.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau hadiahnya. Akan ku berikan hadiahnya pada Iroha," katanya.

"E-Eh? Jangan jangan!" kataku.

"Yasudah. Cium aku dulu!"

"O-Oke,"

Len menutup matanya. Perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku dan menutup mataku. Mungkin saat ini jarak kami hanya 3 centimeter lagi. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang, dan…

.

.

.

**DRRRT DRRRT**

Ah, terima kasih banyak untuk yang telah mengirimiku SMS. Aku membuka mataku dan menjauhkan wajahku. Begitipun dirinya. Aku mengambil handphoneku dan menemukan ada 1 pesan baru yang belum dibaca.

.

.

.

**From : GumiGumi**

**To : RinRin**

**Message: Hai Rin! Aku sedang bosan. SMS-an yuk? PS: ga usah dibales juga gak apa-apa**

.

.

.

Terima kasih banyak Gumi, karena telah mengirimkanku SMS di waktu yang sangat tepat!

"Rin…" sapa orang disebelahku yaitu Len.

"Apa?" tanyaku berusaha ketus.

"Yeh. Mau dikasih tahu hadiahnya malah ngambek!" jawab Len.

"Gomen,"

"Kau mau tahu hadiahnya?" tanya Len.

"Apa?"

Len sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu di saku blazer baju seragam. "Balikan badanmu!" suruh Len. Aku membalikan badanku. "Sekarang lihatlah kemari!". Aku kembali ke posisi semula dan menghadap ke arah Len.

Len memegang sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dan berbentuk hati. Ia membuka kotak itu dan...terdapat sebuah cincin yang sangat indah dikotak itu. Cincin itu dilengkapi dengan sebuah batu permata berwarna kuning di bagian depan.

"Berikan tanganmu!" suruhnya. Aku mengulurkan tanganku kepadanya.

Ia memasangkan cincin itu di jari manisku. Aku melihat cincin itu dengan tatapan kagum.

"I-Ini indah sekali, Len. Terima kasih!" ujarku.

"Sama-sama. Cincin ini hanya akan kuberikan pada seseorang yang benar-benar kucintai. Yaitu kau, Rin," jelas Len sambil memelukku erat.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku juga,"

"Hey kalian! Jangan terlalu lama berada ditengah danau! Sebentar lagi sore!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan mengagetkan kami. Len melepas pelukannya.

"Baiklah!". Dengan suara lantang Len membalas ucapan petugas itu. Kami bersama-sama mengayuh perahu ini ke tepi danau hingga akhirnya sampai. Kami langsung menuju pintu masuk, berjalan menuju tempat parkir, dan pulang.

* * *

_~The End~_

* * *

Author's time:

Halo~ Author Shana kembali lagi /pergisanah

Author kembali dengan fanfict ini yang merupakan sequel dari fanfict sebelumnya.

Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong kasian, Rin Len ga jadi kisu mulu /slapped

Akhir kata,

Review please?


End file.
